libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Architect Talents
Architect Talents BARN RAISING (SU): As a full round action an architect with this talent can create 2 towers. BLIND SPOT CONSTRUCTION: When the architect constructs a tower, he may have it ignore a number of creatures up to his Intelligence modifier. The tower will not deal damage or negative effects to the chosen creatures. DESIGN FLAW: As a standard action an architect can make a ranged touch attack against a construct within 30 feet and reduce its Wisdom score by the architect’s Intelligence modifier. This bypasses a construct’s normal immunity to ability drain and damage. This may only be used a number of times per day equal to the architect’s Intelligence modifier. In addition, an architect ignores an amount of hardness equal to 1/4th their architect level against all objects. DETONATE TOWER (SU): When a tower created by the architect deactivates it can, at his discretion, detonate. He may also cause a single tower to detonate as a swift action (as he may deactivate a tower as a swift action). An architect may detonate any number of his towers as a move action. A detonated tower explodes in a fireball and all creatures within 10 feet of it need to make a Reflex save (DC 10 + ½ architect level + Intelligence modifier) or take 1d6 fire damage for every 2 levels of architect he possesses. Some towers deal a damage type other than fire damage when detonated and this is listed in their entry. Creatures who make the Reflex save take half this damage. If a tower takes up multiple squares, such as a pillar, select a square that it occupies to the be center of the blast. A detonating tower does not provide any sort of cover from its own blast. A tower destroyed by detonation is reduced to rubble and does not provide cover. An architect must be at least 5th level to select this talent. EMERGENCY SUPPLIES: The architect may, as a swift action, convert the resources of an earth square into 2 gp’s worth of mundane ammunition of an undisclosed type. Creatures may retrieve ammunition for their ranged weapons (bolts, arrows, bullets, etc) from the small crate that is formed out of the material. Ammunition produced in this fashion is only temporary and degrades in 1 minute. If the architect has the improved weapons talent all ammunition created in this fashion is masterwork. EMPOWERED WEAPONS PLATFORM: The architect’s mobile weapons platform gains an enhancement bonus based on the level of the architect: 1st level (+1), 4th level (+2), 8th level (+3), 12th level (+4), 16th level (+5). An architect must have the improved weapons talent before selecting this talent. IMPROVED WEAPONS: The architect’s mobile weapons platform acts as a masterwork weapon. JUMPSTART (SU): At 5th level, a number of times per day equal to his Intelligence modifier, an architect may touch a deactivated tower he created within the last hour and breath new life into it. The tower reactivates as if it had just been created with the full normal duration again. If it was improved, it remains improved. A given tower can only be jumpstarted once. A broken, dispelled, or destroyed tower cannot be jumpstarted. REPAIR TOWER: The architect can restore a number of hit points equal to 1d8 + his Intelligence modifier to an active, non-broken, non-destroyed tower within 30 feet as a move action. STRONG FOUNDATION: An architect can draw strength from the untapped resource in the square in which they stand. If he is standing in an earth square he can grant himself a +2 circumstance bonus to his AC as a swift action. So long as he remains in that square, he is provided the bonus but the effect ends once he leaves the square. While this comes in many different forms, it typically involves a small shield or other sort of barrier being formed to quickly intercept each attack. STRUCTURAL SUPPORT: As a swift action, an architect can improve the shield or armor bonus to AC on any shield or heavy armor of an adjacent creature by 4 for a number rounds equal to their Intelligence modifier. The architect can do this an unlimited number of times per day, however doing so consumes one of their active towers. This can only be applied to the equipment of a given creature once in a 24 hour period and multiple bonuses from structural support do not stack. TOWER EMPATHY: If the architect is next to or in direct control of a tower that makes an attack roll (arrow tower or whomping tower) that tower gets a +2 luck bonus on attack rolls. Towers that force creatures to make a Reflex save (frost tower, fireball tower, static tower, serpent tower, and seismic tower) have the DC of their Reflex save increased by 2 if the tower’s creator is adjacent to it or in direct control of it. UNCIVIL ENGINEER: An architect can maintain 1 additional active towers at a time. The architect must be at least 8th level to select this talent. If they have this additional tower out, all attack rolls the architect makes with towers have a -2 penalty on them. UPGRADED WEAPONS PLATFORM: Select one one-handed or two-handed firearm with a technology level appropriate to the game’s setting (early or advanced). This is now the conjured weapon on your mobile weapons platform. ZONING (SU): As a standard action an architect can swap the location of two towers. Connected towers (like power towers) are considered to be a single tower for the purpose of being swapped. This may be done a number of times per day equal to the architect’s Intelligence modifier. For the purpose of this talent an improved power tower only moves with the tower it is adjacent to when it was created.